


A Message to the Grave

by agronsies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Death, Derek is dead, Except season 17 because who knows what happens then, Other, Sad, Zola is a neuro genius, Zola talks to him from the grave, all canon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronsies/pseuds/agronsies
Summary: Adult Zola speaks to her dad on a weekly basis, with updates from her personal and her work life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Message to the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Grey's fic. I had this idea whilst watching Grey's so I thought I'd give it a go. I don't know how often I will update this, so be patient! Also, this may be sad. Just a warning.

"Hi Dad. It's me, Zola. How are you doing?" She paused. "Have you seen Richard up there? It was his funeral today. It- it was beautiful. I just wish you could have been there. And mom. But you know about mom. I have to say, Miranda pulled out all the stops with the food! The crab cakes were delicious. Okay. A little off-topic."

"Bailey and Ellis are doing just fine. Bailey has taken a gap year before he starts his internship at Grey+Sloan, can you believe he's gone travelling for a WHOLE year? Man, I remember when he was just starting out in Med-School... And Ellis? Well, last time I saw her she told me to go away very rudely... if you know what I mean."

"I'm actually in the middle of my 5th year of Residency, but you probably remembered that from the last time we spoke! Amelia is just getting ready to retire, which means I'm losing my mentor. She's already done loads of interviews for her job, but she's told me _endless_ times she thinks I could be Chief of Neuro. I'm a fifth-year Resident! Yes, Dad, I can hear you scoffing. She knows I can't get her job. But she's stubborn as always and won't hire a new chief. She's even told me she was thinking about holding off her retirement for when I become an Attending so she can give me her job- but she is so ready to retire. She just can't admit it."

"I'm actually a little nervous about a surgery I have tomorrow. I'm going solo on an Aneurysm Clipping, but it's the size of a fist! Maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but heck, it's a huge beast. I remember mom telling me about the Aneurysm's she clipped with you... I wish I could do the same. I'll be thinking of you in the OR tomorrow, and if I need help, I'll look to you. You always know what to do."

"Um... what else do I have to say? It really has been a hard week with Richard's funeral and everything. Though, I did see so many Residents there who I hadn't seen for ages! Jo Wilson, Ben Warren, April Kepner, Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres- I even saw Sofia! She's in her fifth year too, studying for her Ortho boards. She's a truly great Ortho surgeon, just like her mom."

"Uncle Alex came to the house and stayed for a few days to help calm mom down, but she keeps calling him Evilspawn. It's a funny nickname. But every time she calls him that, his face drops. It's like she's trapped in her intern year. She's reliving it for the second time. She keeps telling me about you- about McDreamy- and Cristina. She can never stop talking about Cristina. She tries to come every now and then but I can see the pain in her eyes every time she visits mom. She hates it. I hate it. I really wish you could have cured Alzheimer's way-back-when. But maybe I'll pick up your trial again. I'm sure all the paperwork is sitting around somewhere. Yeah, maybe I will."

"Anyway, I gotta go. Gotta get my sleep before my monster Aneurysm Clipping tomorrow. I'll visit next week, okay? I'll tell you all about the clipping. I love you, Dad, say hi to Richard for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really like it if you could comment your thoughts since this is my first Grey's fic! See you next time lads


End file.
